1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retail display packaging, and more particularly to a retail display case for a doll or other retail items having top and bottom caps and center section components, wherein the cap components may be removed from the center section and assembled into accessories such as a storage case for storing accessories provided as part of a play pattern or alternatively as a display stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of retail display cases has long been known. The display cases are designed with the consumer in mind as to appeal to their interests, whether through appearance or practical use.
Retail display cases have long used a translucent center tubular section as to allow the consumer to see into the packing so to know exactly what they are getting. Retail display cases have also doubled as storage containers in the past. One such method was to make the case out of a soft plastic translucent material and seal the case with a zipper. This method allows the purchaser to use the zipper to gain access to the packaging, remove the retail packaging, and then use the entire package as a reusable carrying case. Additionally, sub-compartments can be added to the sidewalls of the package to create divisions in the interior compartment to facilitate the carrying of accessories.
Another method is to make the entire case out of molded plastic with slots on the inside of the case for the product. The molded plastic slots are designed to allow for the items inside the package to remain secure regardless of the package orientation, yet still be able to be removed and replaced easily. This type of packaging is commonly used for toolsets. Additionally, the molded plastic case can have a handle molded into it to make it easier to carry. This creates a secure although bulky carrying case for the product. It would be desirable to create a secure carrying case that is relatively small in comparison to the packaging used while in the retail setting.
It is not believed that a retail display case has been designed as to allow the tubular center section to be removed and the top and bottom caps to be assembled into a storage case. It would be desirable to use such a packaging as the relatively small assembled storage case could store accessories of the doll while also serving as a display stand for it. Additionally, it would be desirable for the small assembled storage case to contain foldable storage units to securely contain accessories. This would allow the accessories to remain secure during transport to avoid chipping or breaking yet remain easy to remove when needed all the while remaining in a relatively small assembled storage case. The invention herein addresses this deficiency of the prior art.